


La Lettre

by hpotps



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: French!, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotps/pseuds/hpotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first post in French writing as I'm trying to expand my horizons! Also it's My friend's birthday so!!</p><p>C'est mon premier temp écrives en Français. Je veux augmenter ma horizons. </p><p>Bon anniversaire Cat!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lettre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansPellegrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansPellegrino/gifts).



Bucky as lu le lettre du Steve pour un plus temp. Il a couché dans son chaise de la cuisine. Sa mains as secoué comme il a lu. C'a été une lettre au revoir. Il n'a pas voulu aller, mais il faut que il fait.

_"Au revoir mon ami, mais avant tu sorts, dites-moi que tu penseras sur moi. Dites-moi que tu me manqueras. Dites-moi que je suis ton amour. Que je toujours sera."_

Bucky ne fait pas respirer pour un longtemps. Le lettre a été très court- trop court. Il n'a pas peut penser. C'a été le premier temp que Steve a parlé dans leurs amour. C'a été tabou. Et Bucky n'a pas peut que supporter.

Alors... Il n'a pas fait.

"Barnes! Est-tu prêt?" Dernier a appelé.

"Ah!" Bucky a vu à son lettre plus temp. "Oui."

Il a placé la lettre sur son matte.

Il n'a pas vu avant.


End file.
